The Price of Love
by Zeusgal13
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth start to go out? What will their Parents think...or even do? Will Kronos take over Percy's body? Will PERCABETH last throughout this test? or will one of them brake, leaving PERCABETH forever?
1. Is it Obvious?

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth,Grover,and me went to the park to hang out. We haven't seen each other in 6 months. I tried to act cool around Annabeth but inside I was so excited to see her. She had brought her 2 brothers to the park too. They were playing on the playground while we sat on the green grass.

" So,how you been doing?" I asked her.

" Good,my school go this new program for........" She went on and on about her projects and plans. I wasn't paying attention to her. I got lost in her gray eyes and her nice smile.

" And it was so cool ,Percy but the-" she was cut off by a scream. It was her little brother stuck at the top of the play set.

" I'll be right beck" she said and she left. I looked at her. I wondered if she ever felt the same way about me? I knew I had feel in love with her. But,did she think the same? She kissed me and we hung out but...i don't know. I was thinking about asking her if she did. but how? I didn't know.

" Just do it" Grover said to me. I looked at him. Did he just read my mind." You like her so ask her"

" But.....no I don't" I said.

" Percy,your emotions are so easy to read...yes you do". I paused then said" Is it obvious?"

" Duh!!!!! so ask her"

" But...how?"

" Well just ......you'll find something" He said.

" Maybe at camp" I said.

" Ok...but do it...or I will" He said. I laughed. Then Annbeth came back and sat down next to me. She smile" Did I miss anything?" she asked. Grover coughed. I gave him a hard look then said" No". She smiled then went on talking. I wasn't paying attention again. I was thinking about how I was going to tell her I...loved her.

**I know its a little slow but It will get better!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	2. What to say?

**Percy's POV**

We went to camp after that. It was the same. Sunny,hot,and a bunch of kids who parent's were one of the gods,fighting mythical monsters....you know the usual. I went to my cabin first to unpack. I Iris messaged Tyson to check up on him. He was doing fine working for my father. I went on through the rest of the day doing activates but something kept eating at my gut. Annabeth. I wondered what she was doing right now. and how I could ask her. I went back to my cabin. I locked the door. I didn't know why but I just felt safe that no one would see or hear me.

" Um...hey Annabeth...no,um...Can I talk to you.....no..." I practiced. How was I going to tell her?

" ......hey,um, how's it going. good,well I just wanted to let you know...I feel in love with you." I laughed nervously. After a whole 2 hours of me trying to figure out what I was going to say, I finally figured out my thought. I took a deep breath and went to the Athena's cabin. No one was there. I walked in and looked around. Then there was a knock on the door. I turned around. My heart was thumping non-stop. It was Annabeth's brother, Malcolm. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest.

"May I help you" He said. By the tone in his voice I could tell he didn't like me.

" Oh,um......." I said stupidly.

" She's at the beach" He said referring to Annabeth.

" Oh,thanks" I said and started toward the door. I was about to leave when he blocked my way with his arm.

" Why do you want her?" He asked.

"Because" I said trying to get through.

" Do you like her"

" Can you move please" I said getting annoyed.

" You do don't you"

" No"

" Yes,you do".

" Look its none of your business" I said pushing through the door. I stopped down the step with the sound of laughed behind me. I didn't look back. I needed to clear my mind and focus on one thing:Annabeth. My heart perked up and the thought. I walked to the beach and saw her. She sat on the sandy floor with the water at her feet. Her honey colored hair blowing the salty wind as she hugged her knees. _Don't mess this up.....don't mess this up...._I thought to myself. Then with a bold step I came toward the angel.

**OOO Percy's gonna tell Annabeth that he has feeling foe her!!!! Is something going to get in the way? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Authors note

**Hey readers,it me Zeusgal13 and I'm sorry but since it is Thanksgiving week I have to go to Tennessee to visit my grandma. She dose not have Internet much less a computer so I can't update any of my stories and I wont be back until Saturday. I will try to find a way to go on the computer and update a story or chapter. But in the mean time read and REVIEW my stories. Thank you and have a Happy Thanksgiving!!!!**

**love,Zeusgal13**


	4. Not just any girl,Annabeth Chase

**I'm BBBAAACCCKKKK!!!!!!!!! I missed the computer so much. Once I got home I kissed it.....no,serious I did!!!! I'm so happy that I back and I ready to write a story and I may have a few twists up my sleeve just to add to it!!!! Well here's the next chapter !!! Read and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I took a deep breath and stepped toward the angel.

" Hey" I said as I sat down next to her. _Just play it cool....just play it cool...and,please,please,don't mess this up_,I thought in my mind.

" Hey" She said with a smile. _Gosh she looks so cute...no Percy focus._

" Um...what are you doing?" I asked.

" Thinking"

" About what?"

" About....stuff" She said.

" Oh" I said. I wondered what she was thinking about? I really wanted to know. The wind blow softly around her hair. She sighed._ Its now or_ _never ,Percy...just do it!! _

" So...um, What are you doing....tomorrow?" I asked.

" Why"

" Cause..I want to know"

" Nothing" She said.

" Oh,well do you want to.....I don't know....um....hang out....with me" I said. She paused. Then a smile came across her face.

" Sure,I'd like that". _Yes!!!!!!!!!!!._I couldn't help but smile back.

" Great" I said.

" So where do you want to go" She asked. _Dang!! I forgot about that!!!!_

" OH,uh......" I said stupidly.

" Well we could.......i don't know...go out to eat at Olive Garden and then...go see a movie"

" What um,tim-"

" Say 7:00"

" Ok" _Wow that seemed easy. Its like she had it all planed out from the get go._

" Great well.....goodnight" She said then got up. It was kinda dark but I thought I saw her cheeks getting red. I smiled

" Night,wise girl"

" Night Seaweed Brain" she said then ran off. I smiled. Wow,I just asked out a girl. But not just any girl. Annabeth Chase.

** OMGS!!!!!! Percy asked out Annabeth!!! Yeah now lets see if the date goes well? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	5. Makeup! ME! HA!

**OMGS!!!!!! Percy asked out Annabeth!!! Yeah now lets see if the date goes well? Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh my gods!!!!!!! Percy just asked me out on a date!!!!! or well I think its a date? But anyways were going out to eat and to the movies!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!. That night I couldn't stop smiling. I stayed up reading a book. Well I wasn't really reading it though,it was just there in my hand just in case someone caught me staying up to late. Oh no!! What was I going to ware? And my hair? Ugh!!!! I don't know what to do and I only have a couple of hours to figure it out!!!! Who could I ask for help? Grover? no, Mom?...oh no, um?.......Silena!! Yeah,Aphrodite cabin! Duh!!! I checked the clock. 4:46. Dang,to early. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I had to get some sleep. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and rubbed me eyes. The clock read 8:24. Wow,that was fast. The date!! I remembered. I got up,got dressed,and ran to the Aphrodite's cabin. I knocked on the door. Silena opened the door.

" Hey" She said cheerfully.

" Hey" I said" Listen I-"

" Need my help" She finished. How did she know that?

" Yeah" I said" Last night-"

" Percy asked you out"

" And-"

" You don't know what to ware?" She finished again.

" How-"

" Did I know that?" She laughed." You see being Aphrodite's daughter and all....I make it my business to know what ALL the couples are up to and ALL the kids who are in love but won't say they are and well.....give them a extra push in there relationship"

" um...ok" I said.

" Now should we go shopping in My closet or YOURS first?"

" Oh,um...." What was she talking about?

" Yours" she said then she took my hand and pulled me along. Later she was going through my closet.

" How about this" She said pulling out a pink shirt.

" No pink"

" What color then"

" I don't know...just NOT pink"

" Ok" she said and continued to go through my stuff. Then she pulled out a blue Aeropostel**( Spelling?)**shirt with white Capri's and blue converses.

" That looks good" I said and put it on. Next was my hair. We decided to clip it in the back and let some strains of hair fall out.

" Now your missing one more thing" She said.

" What"

" Make-up"

" No" I said. Was she crazy!!!! Me make-up! HA!!

" Why not"

" I don't ware make-up"

" Well now's the time to start" She said and pulled out a little pink bag.

" I think blue eye shadow with gay eye liner and brown eye liner on the bottom and mascara to top it off"

" English,please"

" Look trust me. I'll put it on you"

" But.....ok" I said. Plus I was kinda curious about it. 5 minutes later I looked at the mirror. Wow! I looked...hot. Not to be self-centered but...wow.

" Its a master piece" Silena said" Well my work is done here"

" Thank you" I said.

" No problem...now I have to go help Clarisse and Chris" She said and ran out of the ,I thought and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled. The clock read 12:57. Wow time flew by fast but I still have 7 hours to kill. What could I do? Then I grabbed my i pod out of my bag and put on my favorite song. I grabbed my book and laid down on my bed. I heard someone come in the room. It was Malcolm. I looked up.

" Hey" I said without thinking.

" Hey,whats u- are you waring make-up?"

" No" I said and tried to hide my face in my book.

" Yes you are......why...is it for Percy?" he laughed.

" No.....maybe"

" It is" He said. I smiled. He smiled back and she " Annabeth...just be careful......I don't want you getting hurt"

" Whatever" I said. What was he talking about. Why and how would Percy hurt me? Malcolm must be crazy to think that. I pushed that bad remark out of my head and began to day dream about how would today's date go.

**Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	6. I can make a deal with you

**OOO Percy and Annabeth are going out on a date!!! Will Percy tell Annabeth his feelings for her? Or will something come ,enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I could not get some sleep that night. I know I'm suppose to be happy,I am but,for some reason I'm not. This is freaky and I know the real reason why. It was my dream. It went like this.....

I was in the depths of ,Helen's. I remember the lava and fire. I was there but didn't feel hot or warm but....cold. Anyways I heard footsteps come toward me. I looked up and it was Kronos/Luke.

" Your making it easyer and easyer but the second" He laughed. What was he taking about?

" I see we meet again,Percy Jackson" He said. Wow,that line was really cheesy.I remained silent.

" Now,listen up...I can make a deal with you. I can protect one person that matters the most to you". A image of Annabeth cam to my mind"_if_....you become a Titan". Usually I would of just blow this deal away but something caught me on this one. He would Protect Annabeth. She would be safe and I only had to be a titan. I didn't know?

" Now follow these directions......wake up and go see the Oracle then once you have the prophecy think about your decision" Then I woke up. I sat there hugging my knees. Should I do it. Go see the Oracle? Well I could just get my prophecy and then just think about my decision. I got out of bed and went to the big house. I was careful not to wake Chiron as I crept up the stairs. I opened the green door and went inside. It was the same as it had been but...scarier. and it was very dark. No light shown through the window. I groped around in the dark until I made my way to the old,mummy.

" Um.....what's my ..future?" I whispered. Her glassy eyes brighten and green mist came out of her mouth. It formed the image of my old elementry teachers...the ones who didn't turn into of them, from 4th grade,who had and yellow Sunday dress on said" _Forbidden love will cause the gods to be soar" _then the one with the pink shirt and white skirt said"_ But what it cost is so much more,". _Then one of the men said"_Fatal Flaws will get in the way,you will go when meant to stay"._The the other finished it off with"_ To take the pain away from her,you will make a decision and wont be to sure"_

Then they disappeared. What the heck was that????? What did that mean??? UGH!!!! then I made my way back to my cabin. I didn't know what I was going to do or choose. Then I fell asleep again.


	7. Now you look perfect

**Well don't worry!! This is more then just Kronos kidnapping someone and Percy getting the offer of becoming a titan!!! ther will be a lot more then that!!!!!!!! Or well I'll put it on there just please read and REVIEW!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

There was a knock on the door. I opened it with a smile. I already knew who it was. Percy.

" Ready to go" He said.

" Yes" I said then stepped outside and shut the door. We walked down the hill to a car. His mom was driving us. Percy open the door for me and I stepped inside. The he went around the car and sat on the other side.

" Thank you " I said.

" No problem Annabeth" she said with a wink. Then the car drove down the road. I glanced at Percy and he was glancing back at me. He noticed me looking and turned the other way. I smiled. I felt a tingling feeling in my gut. I was so scared. What was going to happen? Once we got there,Percy opened up my door to let me out.

" Thank you" I blushed.

" You two have fun" Mrs,Jackson said trying not the smile. Then we watched to car drive away.

" Well lets go inside" Percy said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I tried to stay calm but inside I was so excited. Percy and me holding hands. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! When we went inside and man with black hair and green eyes greeted us. He looked a lot like Percy but older. That was wired. Percy and me exchanged looks. He had noticed it too. The man seated us in a booth and went away.

" Ok...." Percy started. Then we both bursted into laugher. I looked at the menu and chose what I was going to order. In the meantime Percy and me started to talk.

"Well you look...good tonight" Percy said.

" Just good"

" Yes"

I started to get mad. Why was he saying this?

" Why?" I asked him.

' Well......" he said then he grabbed a napkin,put some water on it and leaned over the table. What was he doing? Then he started to wipe away the make up on my face and....I let him do it. Once he was done he sat back and said" Now you look perfect"

I smiled" Now?"

" Yes.....why did you put make up on?"

" Well" should I tell him the truth "I thought....you would like it" I admitted. He smiled.

" But look beautiful with out it" He said. AAAAHHH!!!! He said ' I look beaitful'. I blushed and smiled. Then our waiter came our table. " May I get you anything?" He asked. I order then Percy order next. The waiter went away. I looked around the room. It was beautiful but wait....is that an owl? I saw a owl in the couner of the room. It looked fake but some how...real. I turn away to freaked out. This was a date and no one was going to mess this up. I chatted with Percy. He was still going to Goode high school even though he burned part of it down. I gave a weak smile. That reminded me of Rachel. UGH!! Well Percy likes me...not that read head mortal. Our food came and we ate. Wow this was going good. No monster no...nothing. The bill came and Percy reached for his wallet.

" Let me pay half...its a lot of money" I said

" No....let me pay" he said

" But-"

" Annabeth.....let me pay...it our date" I smile Percy thought it was a date too. I let him pay and then we walked over to the movies.

" So what do you want to watch?' he asked.

" Um...Twilight" I said. He smiled then said" OK"

" Can I pay for the tickets" I asked. He gave me a look.

" No" He said.

" Yes" I said back. I felt bad that Percy had to pay.

" But...no"

" Yes"

" If I pay for the snacks then you pay for the tickets" He said. I smiled

" Deal" I said. The smile left Percy's face.

" What?" I said. Did I do something wrong?

" Nothing" He said. We got the tickets and went inside. Once we got up to the counter Percy ordered

" We'll have a large popcorn and two cokes" He said. I liked the way he said'we'll'. We got our snacks and went to the theater. We sat down. The lights dimmed and the movie started. I reached for the popcorn and my hand brushed against something. Percy's hand. I pulled away and he lowed his head. I could tell his cheeks got red and mine got hot. I took some popcorn first then Percy took some. The movie was getting good and romantic. I liked it but I thought the book was better. The books are always better then the movie. I reached for the popcorn again and Percy held my hand this time. I didn't pull away. I smiled and continued to watch to movie. Then the person behind us hit our seats and Percy let go. Dang!!! I thought. What was that persons problem?!?!! The movie continued. Then Percy put the popcorn on the floor and pulled he closer to him. I blushed as we hugged. I laid my head on his shoulder. His arms rapped around me. The person behind us cleared there throat. I looked behind me to see who it was. My mouth fell open. I pushed Percy away. He turned around as well and his mouth dropped too. It was our parents!!

**OOO what are Percy and Annabeth going to do? There Parents caught them on a date!!! Read and REVIEW!!!**


	8. How could you!

**Hey,sorry I haven't up dated this one in a while. I'm back now so enjoy!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I turned around and saw our Parents!!!! _Oh,no!! Not now,please,everything was going just fine._ I looked at Athena and her mad glare sent a chill down my spine. Annabeth' stood up.

" What are you doing here" She said.

" What am I doing here!!!!! What are you doing here with...with...." Athena said and gave me a disgusted looked. I was speechless. Annabeth and her mom were both standing up,in front of everyone in the movie theater.

" Now,now....we shouldn't be doing this go somewhere else" My dad said and gave me a sad look. _Why is everyone blaming this on_ _me!!!!!_

Then with a flash of light we were at camp. That would of been fine but we were in front of all the campers who were at the bonfire.

" MOM!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!" Annabeth screamed._Wow can you make this even more noticeable,Annabeth?_

" How could you!!!!! You and him!!! UGH!! He has half the seaweeds DNA!!!!!" Athena screamed.

" HEY" My dad protested.

" Shut it"she yelled at him then she turned to me." And you!!!!! I thought I warned you to keep away from my daughter last winter!!! I guess I should of made it more clear" Her hands glow bright with magic.

" MOM" Annabeth yelled saving me.

" NO!!! I never liked you being friends so I sure hate you being something more" the goddess yelled.

_My gods!!!! She saying all this in front of the camp!!!!!UGH!!!!_

" You should of never did this!!!! What is Kronos finds out!!!!! Jackson you risked my daughters life once and I don't want that to happen again!!!!!"

" Yeah, this could mean the fall of the gods!!!!! We could fade away all because of this nonsense" My dad chimed in.

" Aphrodite leaves people ashtray!!! Look at Paris and Helen!!! They caused the fall for Troy!!!!! We don't need another love crises" Annabeth's Mother yelled.

" But-" I tried to say.

" No!!!! I forbid you to see or speck to my daughter!!!!"

" But-" Annabeth said.

" NO!!!" my father yelled.

" Don't yell at my daughter" Athena said.

" Don't yell at my son"

" I can yell at how ever I want". They continued to bicker.

" UGH!! This is all my fault!! I should of never said yes" Annabeth said.

" Hey what is that suppose to mean" I asked. Then we started to fight. The whole camp stared at us in shock!!!!

" Your so stupid" Annabeth yelled at me." You never even know how I felt until last week"

" Oh my bad I didn't know I fell in love with my Best Friend" I yelled back.

" UGH!!! This is all your fault"

" ME!!! your the one who kissed me on Mt st Helen's" I yelled.

" You Kissed her" Athena roared at me.

" You kiss him" my dad yelled.

" You kissed?" Grover yelled.

" Percy and Annabeth kissed" the campers began to yell._UGH!! This is getting to out of hand._

"That's it!!!! Annabeth your coming with me" Athena yelled and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

" NO!!! I'm staying here" She protested.

" Don't talk to me that way" Athena said and then she took Annabeth and disappeared.

" How could you" I screamed at my father.

" Lets not fight here"

" Oh why cause we already did in front of everyone,you want to do it somewhere else so they could know too"

" Don't raise your voice with me young man" Then there was a flash of light and were at my ampartment. I opened the door and ran in.

" Lets just tell the whole world!!!! I fell in love with my best friend but we can't go to the movie cause my dad and her pronormal mother are there and they hate each other!!!! And all they think about is there them!!! And they don't care about there kids being happy" I screamed very loud.

My mom and Paul were there. They jumped up when we came in.

" What's going on?" My mother asked.

" It would of never worked out" My dad said.

" You don't even no that!!!"

" Trust me!!! This is just a crush,not love"

" OH, don't tell me you know about love!! Cause you don't!!!! You never loved my mom!!! You left her!!! You left Me,US!!!! She spent 12 years of her life with an old bum!!!!! He hit her,dad!!! He beat her!!!! All because you left us!!!!!"

" Thats not true!!!I was protecting you!!"

" No!!! Fathers do that!!!! Your not my father!!!! You never took care of me" tears rolled down my cheeks" I hate you!!!!! Get out of my life!!!! Paul would make a better father then you ever did!!! He would never leave me!!!!!!" I scream. There was pause and the room was quite. My dad looked at me with hurt in his eyes. Then he turned around and faced the door.

" I'm sorry" He said then he left.

" Perseus Jackson Go to your room NOW!!!!" My mother yelled.

" I'll be glad too" I screamed and ran to my room.

**WOW!!!! Thats a lot of fighting!!!! What will happen next? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	9. I'm sorry

**WOW!!!! That's a lot of fighting!!!! What will happen next? Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" I can't believe you did this" my mom yelled.

" ME!!! I can't believe he did this" I said. We were in my room after Paul left. My mom got mad cause I talked about Smelly Gabe in front of him.

"He spied on me and Annabeth when we went to the movies!!" I said.

" I know that was wrong but you shouldn't have said what you said to your father"

" So,he deserved it"

" Percy,I want you to tell Paul your sorry and than your father"

" What!!! Why!!!"

" Because I said so" she said.

" Whatever. Fine" I said. She got up,kissed my forehead and left the room. UGH!!! I laid back on my bed. What about Annabeth? I should say sorry to her to. But how? I thought about Iris messaging her but I was too scared too. I knew I had to go back to camp.

The next day I waited for Paul to come over. I watch some TV while I waited. The doorbell rang and my mom answer it. Paul came in and sat down on the couch next to me.

" Um,I'll go to the restroom" my mom said and left us alone.

" Hey" I said.

" Hello....are you doing...better?" He asked.

" Um,yeah"

" ......"

"...I just wanted to say....I'm sorry" I said.

" That's OK"

" Cool"

" Do you really think that?" He asked.

" Think what? That's that cool?"

" No...that I will make a better dad than ....your old one"

" Oh,.......yeah"

" Why?"

" Because....he left us and......" I faltered. I couldn't tell him about me being a Half-Blood. But I did tel my mom I would. Should I?

" Oh,and what about your step dad"

" Smelly Gabe?"

" Yeah him" Paul laughed.

" Well....hes gone now"

" I know that but did he really......"

" Hit her"

"yeah"

" At first I didn't know.......then I saw her flinch when he tried to"

" Oh...I'm sorry"

" It OK....that was the past"

" I won't...hit her I mean"

" I know.....plus if you do...I'll hit you back"

" OK" he laughed.

" When are you going to ask her?"

" To marry me"

" Yeah"

" I don't know....when the times right"

" And its obviously not"

" Yeah" Paul said.

" So what are you two up too?" My mom asked as she entered the room.

" Nothing"Paul said" just a chat"

" Yeah...um,mom,are you going to take me to camp?" I asked

" Sure Honey,just wait a minute"

" OK"

" What do you do at your camp"

" Um...fun stuff" I said.

" Like what?"

" Um....archery"

" Is that it?"

" No we....um...."

" Percy come on" my mom called saving me. I got up from the caoch.

" Nice talking to you ,Paul" I said.

" You too ,Percy. Have fun at camp"

" Thanks" I said and left the room. I got in my moms car and she drove off to Half-blood hill.

**Please review!!! I promise there will be somthing going on with Percy and Annabeth!!! and that Kronos's offer won't go away!!! What will Percy do?? Will he take the offer and save Annabeth??? Or will Annabeth get hurt. Physical and emotionaly. And will Percy tell Paul the truth!!!! Well just read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

**Sorry for the LLLOOONNNGGG wait**

**Hey Fan fiction fans sorry I haven't been writing in a very long time. I am sorry but I have been very busy these past months. As you all might know I am in cheerleading and well we had a little problem there. My coach quit on us right before competition and we had to rework the routine in just a few practices. and as being the Captain I had to step and take control. anyways um we made 1st place!!!! But other then that I had to deal with other things that are much more personal and I had no time to write any of my stories. I am again sorry for the wait and I will promise to update ALL of my stories for you all to enjoy. Thank you for your patience and have a good day!!!!**

** love, Zeusgal13**

**P.S.- Good luck on the T.A.K.S!!!!!!!!**


	11. What was yet to come?

**Sorry for the really long wait so I'm gonna try to finish this story today so yeah enjoy!!! read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV ( recap)**

_" Percy come on" my mom called saving me. I got up from the caoch._

_" Nice talking to you ,Paul" I said._

_" You too ,Percy. Have fun at camp"_

_" Thanks" I said and left the room. I got in my moms car and she drove off to Half-blood hill._

**Percy's POV**

Going back to camp was horrid. All the campers looking at you and whispering.( And I don't think their whispering about capture the flag). I felt as if I was 12 again and all the campers seeing me for the first time thinking I was the one in the Prophecy.( Which I still am today). After last night I didn't know what to do? I felt like curing up in a ball and dying( I'm sure Athena would like that). Where was Annabeth in all this? What was she doing? What was she thinking....and feeling? That was the first fight we got into this summer instead about the cheek and who was going to pay( and that would be me :] ). I knew this was bad. I didn't know who I could talk to about all of this. Then I remembered something. Kronos and he's offer....and the Prophecy I got. I sighed.

Finally I made all the way to my cabin and set my things down. I unpacked silently to think. Once I was all settled in I layed on my bed ,staring at the ceiling.

_",listen up...I can make a deal with you_" A evil voice echoed in my head. _"_ _I can protect one person that matters the most to you"._

I began to remember what the deal was.

_if....you become a Titan_" Kronos had said. then another voice came in mind. The Oracle.

_"Forbidden love will cause the gods to be soar,_

_But what it cost is so much more,_

_Fatal Flaws will get in the way,_

_you will go when meant to stay,_

_To take the pain away from her,_

_you will make a decision and wont be to sure"_

I shivered. The gods barley found out about Annabeth and me and remembering the Prophecy, I grew scared. I was only on the first line. What was yet to come?

**Great!!!! Find out what Percy will have to do? read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. My nightmare had become true

**I'm going to try and finish this story so let's get going!!!!!!**

**(Recap)Percy's POV**

The Oracle.

_"Forbidden love will cause the gods to be soar,_

_But what it cost is so much more,_

_Fatal Flaws will get in the way,_

_you will go when meant to stay,_

_To take the pain away from her,_

_you will make a decision and wont be to sure"_

I shivered. The gods barley found out about Annabeth and me and remembering the Prophecy, I grew scared. I was only on the first line. What was yet to come?

**Annabeth's POV**

I stayed in my room the rest of the night. My mother took me home and talked to my dad. So every now and then my father will come up stairs to check on me. I looked at the clock. It read 11:03. Great....I still can't go to sleep. I rest my back on my pillow and hugged my knees. My lamp was on,which showed and dim glow in the room. The muffled sounds from my dad's T.V. set rang throughout the room. I sighed again. I wondered what Percy was doing at this late hour. Was he sleeping without a care or was he doing what I'm doing....thinking. I really want this to work out. I wanted Percy and me to hold hands and sit on the beach. To go out on dates and have fun. To hold each other tight when we weren't doing our best or feeling sick. Oh....who was I kidding? That could never happen. I thought that being the daughter of Athena ,the goddess of wisdom, I was suppose to be smart....I was suppose to know everything. Well I guess not _everything. _Tears came again and my heart began to throb. This wasn't fair. I wanted to talk to Percy. To work things out. To hear his voice and see his smile. To get lost in those green eyes and kiss his soft lips. I should. Just because my parents don't like it that doesn't mean we still can't be together. We had to try. I got and search around for a gold coin. I always kept one in my draws but hidden behind clothes, it was nowhere in sight. Throwing a few items around I found the coin and bottle of water. I turned my light up high so now it radiated all around the room. I took in a deep breath and was about to spray the water when a knock came to my door.

" Annabeth...are you ok? Your light is on" my father yelled. I throw the idems in hand in the closet, grabbed a book, and climbed into a few seconds of shuffeling around with my cover I called" Yes dad, come in" The door open and he walked in.

" Why are you reading so late?" he asked. Yeah and why do you watch T.V. at night? You don't see me questioning about that, I thought to myself.

" Oh...Um...because I couldn't fall asleep" I answered.

" Well you need to get to sleep. Goodnight dear" He said walking out of my room and switching of the light. I groaned and throw the book down. How will I ever get something done with all this checking up on me stuff. UGH! In the fallowing hour I finally fell asleep. I tossed and turned all night because I had a horrible dream.

I was in a gray room with nothing around me. I heard voices in the next room. I could make out Kronos's evil raspy voice but the next voice. It was sweet and gingerly. It was familiar. I had longed to heard that wonderful voice that night and now I did. The second person was Percy. What were they talking about and why was in here? I walked up to the wall and pressed my ear against it.

" It's final then" Kronos said.

" You do know what your doing right?" Percy asked.

" The question is,Percy....do you know what YOUR doing" Then I woke up and looked around. My nightmare had became true.

**OOOOOOO where is Annabeth and what is Percy doing? read and REVIEW!!!!**


	13. your the one who choose not to tell her

**On with the story!!!!!!! read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**_( recap) Annabeth's POV_**

_I was in a gray room with nothing around me. I heard voices in the next room. I could make out Kronos's evil raspy voice but the next voice. It was sweet and gingerly. It was familiar. I had longed to heard that wonderful voice that night and now I did. The second person was Percy. What were they talking about and why was in here? I walked up to the wall and pressed my ear against it._

_" It's final then" Kronos said._

_" You do know what your doing right?" Percy asked._

_" The question is,Percy....do you know what_ YOUR_ doing" Then I woke up and looked around. My nightmare had became true._

**Percy's POV**

What was I doing. What did I just do? I knew I had just made a deal with Kronos ( and he isn't great at keeping them). I looked at the right wall. Annabeth was right through that wall. I had to explain to her my dicision. I walk up to the stone wall and with a wave of my hand a door popped into place. I guess being a Titan now I had different powers.

" Percy?" Annabeth's sweet voice questioned.

" Annabeth" I said calmly.

" Percy!!!" She said rushing into my arms. I almost wanted to cry as we embarrassed. Oh,please try to understand me, Annabeth.

" Percy.....Kronos is here. He might be planing something!!! Why are we here? What happened?" She asked me.

" Annabeth.....listen" I started. I held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. I couldn't tell her. She can't know. If she knew she would hate me for the rest of my life. I took a deep breath and " Annabeth....I have everything under control"

" What's he planning?" she asked.

"You just need to get some rest "

" Percy, why am I here?"

" I'll take you home"

" Percy, why are you being like this?"

" Come on, Annabeth" I said and pushed her to the door.

" Percy!" she protested. I picked her up and set her in the hallway. Then grabbing her hand I forced her to move.

" Percy....." She said. I didn't dare look back. She tugged and pulled but I kept walking.

" Where are we going?" She asked " Where are you taking me?". I continued to ignore her.

" PERCY!.... ANSWER ME! PERCY!!!!!" She yelled and snatched her hand away from mine. I turned around. She looked at me with wild eyes waiting for me to reply. I couldn't cry....I couldn't let her know something was wrong.

" Percy?" she whispered. I swallowed hard forcing the lump in my throat down. I slowly took both of her hands in mine. I pressed my lips together and clenched my jaw.

" Why am I here?" she asked again.

" Annabeth....I....." I faltered and looked down. I knew I could of used my powers and take her back to her room with no answer.

" Annabeth.....I'm, sorry" I said then she faded away.

" PERCYYYY!!" she screamed. I just stood there like a coward. She was safe now and that is all that matters, I told myself.

" Just remember" Kronos said behind me " that your the one who choose not to tell her....not me."

**OHHHHHH PERCY DIDNT TELL ANNABETH THAT HE"S A TITAN!!!!**


	14. Now you have a lot of explaining to do

**On with the story!!!!!! read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**(RECAP) Percy's POV**

_" PERCY!.... ANSWER ME! PERCY!!!!!" She yelled and snatched her hand away from mine. I turned around. She looked at me with wild eyes waiting for me to reply. I couldn't cry....I couldn't let her know something was wrong._

_" Percy?" she whispered. I swallowed hard forcing the lump in my throat down. I slowly took both of her hands in mine. I pressed my lips together and clenched my jaw._

_" Why am I here?" she asked again._

_" Annabeth....I....." I faltered and looked down. I knew I could of used my powers and take her back to her room with no answer._

_" Annabeth.....I'm, sorry" I said then she faded away._

_" PERCYYYY!!" she screamed. I just stood there like a coward. She was safe now and that is all that matters, I told myself._

_" Just remember" Kronos said behind me " that your the one who choose not to tell her....not me."_

**Percy's POV**

" So now....what can I do with you?" Kronos said sitting on his throne looking down at me.

" Oh!OH! I know....I could make you go to camp and be a spy.....um....no....I already have one of those" He laughed.

" Maybe you could.....no.....oh there are just soooooo many possabliltys that I could do with you"

I looked down at the floor. What did I get myself into?

" Your not think about backing out now,Jackson" Kronos rang. I didn't move an inch or utter a word.

" well maybe I could put that to a test" he said." here's your first order. I want you to go back to camp and act like nothing ever happened. Then you leave the rest to me."

" That's it?" I asked.

" Yes......just be ready to come on my side at the end. Alright,Jackson"

I didn't say anything and just stared at him thinking.

" Alright,JACKSON" he yelled louder.

" Yes, sir" I force my lips to move.

" Good.....now go!!"

I sighed and left the room.

**LATER THAT DAY!!!!!!!!**

" PERCY! there you are" Grover yelled coming over to greet me.

" Uh...hey" I said not looking him in the eyes.

" Percy....what's wrong" he asked me.

" nothing....nothing at all"

" um...ok. Now come on, Annabeth came back right now too"

" OH,um...Grover....I have to....to go somewhere"

" where"

" um....to talk to....Chiron"

" Ok I'll tell her your at the big-"

" NO!" I shouted. Grover looked at me stunned.

" No...I um want to....surprise her" I lied.

" Oh,ok bye Percy" he said and trotted off.

I took a deep breath and ran to the cabins. I had to hide from Annabeth. I ran passed campers and down to the arena.I ran passed the big house and-

"Percy!" chiron called after me. I stopped in my tracks.

" Chiron...hi" I said.

" Percy were have you been. I saw you yesterday but not at night."

" Oh um....I was in my cabin....all night" I lied again. Man, I'm getting pretty good at this lien thing.

" Oh....but Tyson said that you weren't"

" Tyson's here? I said changing the subject.

" Why,yes. He's down in the forges".

I saw Grover and Annabeth coming up to the big house. I had to get out of there.

" Thanks bye" I said and ran to see Tyson.

" Brother!!!!!" he yelled hugging me. Once my back cracked he set my down.

"Tyson" I smiled.

" Where have you been? " he asked me walking toward our cabin.

" Oh....I was out" I said.

" Well I'm glad to see you"

" Me too, Tyson" I said.

" Hey look, Annabeth!" Tyson yelled. NO!!!!!!

" Hey Tyson....me and Annabeth are playing hide-n-go-seek so.....don't tell her I'm in my cabin ok"" I said and ran inside my cabin. I flew inside my closet and closed the door.

"ANNABETH!!!!" Tyson yelled.

" Tyson put me down" she said.

" Sorry"

" It's ok. Have you seen,Percy?"

" Um....NO!! HE IS NOT IN HIS CABIN IF THAT"S WHAT YOU THINK!!!!" Tyson yelled. Great! I heard his big footsteps walk away and the door creaking open.

" Percy? Are you in here" Annabeth called. I didn't answer. I tried to look through the crack in the door and bumped my head on the door.

"OW" I said and rubbed it. It was silent. No!!!!! Don't find me. After and few seconds she I heard the door close. I sighed in relief and open the closet door. I walked out rubbing my head.

" Man,that hur-" I got tackled to the ground. Annabeth's hat fell off and she appeared next to me.

" Do you really think I'm dumb" She said " Now you have a lot of explaining to do"

**OOOOO WILL PERCY TELL ANNABETH THE TRUTH? READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Anyone else?

**Now on with the story!!!!**

**(Recap) Percy's POV**

_" Percy? Are you in here" Annabeth called. I didn't answer. I tried to look through the crack in the door and bumped my head on the door._

_"OW" I said and rubbed it. It was silent. No!!!!! Don't find me. After and few seconds I heard the door close. I sighed in relief and open the closet door. I walked out rubbing my head._

_" Man,that hur-" I got tackled to the ground. Annabeth's hat fell off and she appeared next to me._

_" Do you really think I'm dumb" She said " Now you have a lot of explaining to do"_

**Annabeth's POV**

Did he really think I was stupid. I heard him bump his head on the closet door.

" Percy what the hell is wrong with you? And I want a straight anwser this time"

He just sat there. Then he said.

" Annabeth....I went to the Oracle and then Kronos came to me in a dream and I made a de-"

"Annabeth, Percy come to the arena,hurry" Grover yelled. I stood up and Percy started toward the door.

" Percy" I said grabbing his arm.

" Annabeth we have to go" he said and before I could protest I was racing to what seemed like the end of the world.

All the campers were in the arena and I pushed through the crowd to see what was going to on. Chiron was there.

" What do you want!" he yelled. I turned and saw the great Titan lord in the middle of the arena.

Laughing he answered " Just dropping by for a visit"

" You are not welcome here" Chiron shouted back. Someone pushed me to the side.

"Hey" I yelled. It was Percy. His eyes widened as he saw what was going on.

" No" he said to himself.

" Percy, what is going on? Do you know something about this" I asked. He didn't anwser me. Why wasn't he replying to my questions.

" HAHAHaHaHa!!!!!! Before I take down this camp I have a few news for all of you. Are you sure you know who you cane trust? Some of your little friends have been betraying you all. Now step forth." He yelled. Some of the campers moved forward. I notice all of them had parents who were only minor gods.

" Any more?" Kronos quetion. Someone moved forward. Sielina. No!!!! Not her!! Kronos started to laugh. He looked around as if he was looking for someone.

" Anyone else" He asked again. Great! There was more? I was on the verge of tears and didn't notice Percy slip from the crowd and disappear. I looked around but he was nowhere. I looked and all the betraying campers and nothing.

" Hey! Let me go!" I heard someone shout. Percy was being pushed through the crowd by two Titans.

" I can walk there myself" He yelled. He shook there hands off of him as everyone gasped.

" Brother?" Tyson said softly.

The titans pushed Percy through and he stood inched away from where I stood. Tears began to fall. I reached out and grabbed his arm.

" Percy....your not.....are you.....you didn't" . He bit his lip and his green eyes became glassy.

" Annabeth....that's what I've been trying to tell you" He said. I wanted to scream. I felt like the fool. My hand cover my mouth with fear. Hot salty tears filled my lips.

" I'm sorry" Percy said and he let go of my hand.

" JACKSON!!!!" Kronos boomed " I see you tried to escape....AGAIN!!!!" Percy turned around.

" Well If you had told me what you were planing maybe I wouldn't have" Percy dished back.

" Ha! and let you ruin what I've been planning"

" Ha what? Is the big bad Titan scared" Percy yelled babying Kronos.

" Just get to your post!"

Percy walked over to were the Titan army was ans stood in front. Facing them they all saluted him. Then he saluted them back. Percy turned to Kronos and waved his hand as if he didn't care.

" You call that a salute" Kronos said.

" Well your the one who wanted me to be your stupid army captain."

Ignoring Percy Kronos continued to talk.

" Now,If anyone want to join the winning team then step forward....if not,prepared to be crushed"

No one moved. I stood frozen.

"Fine then....now Percy will you lead to troops around camp and set it on fire then meet back here and we'll preserve your body-"

" Wait what?!?!" Percy inturrupted. " Um,no,I don't think so. I am not going to let you into this body or am I going to burn the camp down. This wasn't part of the deal"

" Deals change Percy so live with it!"

" Look the only reason why I'm here is because of that deal. I am not doing it because I want to!"

" You don't have to enjoy it,Jackson. You just have to do it"

" Well I'm not going to" Percy yelled. This was all too over whelming. What in Hades is going on here. What was this deal about?

" Listen, Jackson.....you are going to do what I say and when I say it"

" No I won-"

" Or else.....the deals off"

Percy just stood there silent.

" And do you really want to risk that, Percy" Kronos said. Percy just stood there. Then he stepped forward and grabbed a fire torch and went back to his place.

" Now that that is settle....let's begin".

**OMGS!!!!!!!!!!!! What will Percy do? read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	16. Annabeth, I've always cared

**ON with the story!!! read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**_( REACAP) ANNABETH"S POV_**

_" Listen, Jackson.....you are going to do what I say and when I say it"_

_" No I won-"_

_" Or else.....the deals off"_

_Percy just stood there silent._

_" And do you really want to risk that, Percy" Kronos said. Percy just stood there. Then he stepped forward and grabbed a fire torch and went back to his place._

_" Now that that is settle....let's begin"._

**Percy's POV**

I notice that the campers have slipped out group by group to get their armor.

" So do you think you stand a chance against us" Kronos yelled.

" We have all the chances in the world" Chiron said.

" Oh is that right"

" Titans will rule! long live Kronos! Titans will rule! Long live Kronos!" The troops began to chant.

I started to laugh." Whatcha do? Brainwash em" I laughed.

" Jackson" Kronos warned. I pretended to clear my throat.

" Now let the burning began!"

I started forward. The army moved behind. Gods, I don't want to do this. Maybe there's a way I could stop this? I could control the army. I walked a few steps and stopped. The army did the same thing. I retrided and the army followed.

" This is fun" I said ", Now put your right foot in".

Kronos growled and stopped me before I could do the Hokie Pokie.

" Just do your job or else" He said and point toward Annabeth. She was just standing there. Get out of the way, I wanted to scream or run and pull her out of there. Then a camper came and pushed her along. I walked out of the arena,along with the troops. Campers were already in line for combat. They wanted us to stay in. I couldn't do this. I saw so many familiar faces among them. Then I look at Annabeth and then Kronos. He just nodded his head. I took a deep breath. Then...

" CHARGE!!!!" I yelled. The titans attacked. I ran forwad an knock the first person to try to kill me off his feet.

" Sorry" I said with my sword at his throat. I left him there and defended myself from the swords. I was not going to kill Half-bloods. I wasn't trained for that. I heard a yell from behind me and turned around just in time to see a camper slash his sword at me. I acted fast a hit the butt of his sword sending it flying to the ground. With that I jumped and kicked his chest sending him the ground as well. I looked down and I instently had armor on. It was the color of coal and fit perfectly. I felt ashamed to ware it( But come on...it was pretty cool). I ran toward the cabins and looked around. The place was burning. Cabin were being set on fire.

" AHHHHHHHH" A titan was throw across the field and hit the ground. I turned around and saw Chiron shoot him with a arrow in mid air....Cool. Chiron spotted me. I looked into his big ,brown ,sad eyes. I wanted to say something like "I'm sorry" or " don't worry I have a plan". But I didn't. I didn't have a plan. I just stood there and let him shake his head before running off.

I spotted Annabeth. She was fighting a hell hound. The big dog jumped at her and she struck her dagger into his fur. Dust blow in the wind. In the arena Kronos yelled out in laughter. Meanwhile a Titan was getting his butt kicked by a half-blood.

"Jackson,help" He pleaded. I saw Annabeth run toward the arena. No she was suppose to be safe. She was running toward trouble(Kronos). I wanted to follow her, to make sure she was safe.

" Help" the titan asked again. I knew I was suppose to help him. I was a Titan now. And of Kronos was my master then I shouldn't have to be worried about Annabeth. But I was. I knew I had to stay but insteant I ran after Annabeth.

Kronos was still in the room. Annabeth was running at him with her was she doing? I ran at her and tackled her to the ground.

" Get off me!!" She yelled.

" What are you doing?" I said.

She grabbed me and held me down with her dagger at my throat. It must of been easy since I wasn't fighting back.

" You work for him! Your a backstabber" She yelled.

" Annabeth, I'm not a Titan" .Well really is was but not is spirit.

" Then why are you on his side"

" You wouldn't understand" I said.

" You don't know that" she yelled. Then she pressed her knife into my skin harder.

" Why are you on his side" she asked again. I didn't answer. She pressed harder.

" Why are you on his s-" I press up with my arm and layed her flat on her back. With my sword at her throat ( lightly though) I said. " Because of you".

" Me?" she screamed.

" Yes, the deal was about you"

" Why" she asked still screaming.

" It was to keep you safe"

She wiped out her sword and push me to the side. We rolled on the floor for a second then she held me down.

" Your stupid!" she yelled " That was stupid, seaweed Brain"

" Hey, I was trying to protect you"

" I can protect myself" She yelled.

" How do you know that? how do I know that"I dished back.

" Why are being so protective? Why do you care?"

I rolled over so now I held her.

" Annabeth, I've always cared. I always wanted you safe"

" But why"

"Because I love you" I screamed. There I said it ( finally). Her gray eyes stared at me.

" What?' she whispered. Great, I thought....she doesn't feel the same way?

"AWWWWWW.....how sweet" Kronos said behind us. I looked up.

" It's off Kronos....the deal is off" I said. The armor I had on disappeared.

" Oh we'll see about that" he said. Then a hell hound came out and pushed me off of Annabeth. I stumble to the ground but killed it. Blood trickle down my chest. I wasn't waring any armor. Kronos grabbed Annabeth by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

" NOOOO!!!!" I yelled and ran forward. Time slowed down. My strength died . I heard Annabeth gasping for air.

" We arn't finished yet, Jackson" Kronons said "one more step"

His own sword came into my hands.

" You must take your life so I can use your body. With your powers I can win....if you don't then she dies"

No!!!!!!! Annabeth grabbed his hand and tried to get him to pull away but she was losing energy. Her face was turning blue and I still couldn't get to her in time. I needed help. The ocean,the water, I thought. Then I felt my gut tighten but nothing happened.

" Jackson, your waisting time" Kronos said. He was right. I had to save her. I had to take my own life. Just one cut can do it. One cut was all I needed to do. Just as the water came rushing in the room my own blood began to poor out of my arm.

**OMGS!!!!!! IS PERCY GOING TO LIVE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	17. I told you it wasn't over

**Hey I know I updated like crazy yesterday and I was almost cone with the story. I had everything written down but the the computer froze up and I pressed refresh( that was stupid) And all my hard work disappered! so know I have to re write the whole chapter. So anywayz read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**(recap) Percy's POV**

_Kronos grabbed Annabeth by her neck and lifted her off the ground._

_" NOOOO!!!!" I yelled and ran forward. Time slowed down. My strength died . I heard Annabeth gasping for air._

_" We arn't finished yet, Jackson" Kronons said "one more step"_

_His own sword came into my hands._

_" You must take your life so I can use your body. With your powers I can win....if you don't then she dies"_

_No!!!!!!! Annabeth grabbed his hand and tried to get him to pull away but she was losing energy. Her face was turning blue and I still couldn't get to her in time. I needed help. The ocean,the water, I thought. Then I felt my gut tighten but nothing happened._

_" Jackson, your waisting time" Kronos said. He was right. I had to save her. I had to take my own life. Just one cut can do it. One cut was all I needed to do. Just as the water came rushing in the room my own blood began to poor out of my arm._

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with my gut to the ground. My face was plastered with dirt and dry blood. I rolled over and was exposed to the light. Smoke was in the air and I took in slow breaths. Every time my lungs expanded my chest would scream out in pain. My white shirt had turned red as if by magic.

" uuuuuhhhhh" I groaned. I sat up and looked around. The camp was totally burned to crisps. A few campers were running around tending to the millions of half-blood still on the ground. I looked around for Annabeth but she was nowhere in sight. I stood up and practically fell over again. Once I had my balance I limped over to an Apollo kid helping someone.

" Whe....Where's Annabeth?" I asked him. He looked up at me and squinted his eyes.

" Percy?" he said.

" Where is she?" I asked again. My head was throbbing.

" But...but your a Ti-"

" Where's Annabeth" I strained my voice. He pointed north. I spotted her lying on the grass face down. I waddled over to her as fast as I could. Rolling her over, I shook her shoulder.

" Annabeth....Annabeth"

Nothing happen. She was still unconscious. I picked her up. She was hevy now that I didn't have any strengh. I still carried her to the Big House. Chiron and other campers were feeding and helping people who rested on beds.

" Percy.....what are you doing?" Chiron asked. The headache I had was worst and the floor began to swirl underneath me.

" She needs help......she needs heeeelllllp........" I fell to the floor. Chiron picked up Annabeth as another camper helped me to a bed before I fell unconscious again.

I woke up with bandages all over my body. Grover sat in the chair next to the bed.

" Uhhhhhh" I groaned again.

" Percy? Are you awake" Grover asked and sat up in his chair.

" He lives!!!" Grover shouted. My head throbbed again by the noise.

" Owwwwww" I said.

" Sorry"

" Grover....." I was shortening my breaths.

" Yeah"

" Grover....I'm....sorry" I said.

" Oh,Percy....its ok....everything is alright" He said.

" How's Annabeth?" I asked.

" Oh man,Percy.....she's....."

I fell asleep before he could answer.

I woke up the second time and Annabeth was sitting on the bed with me. My vision was blurry and the headache grew worse.

" Percy?" her sweet voice sang.

" Your ok" I said dazed.

" Yes Percy...I'm fine"

" What...what happen....." I faltered and zoned out for a few seconds.

" Percy....Percy?" Annabeth said shacking me. She was only making the throbbing worse.

" Uhhhhhh"

" Percy...are you ok? You just dazed off"

" Sorry"

" I'm going to call Chiron-"

" No...No,I'm fine"

" Percy?"

" I'm fine.....Annabeth?" I said.

" Yeah, seaweed brain"

" I'm sorry...."

" No,Percy...I'm sorry"

I looked down at my arm. There was a bandage on it. I remembered the cut. I unraveled the cloth and inspected the injury. There was dry blood with white foam oozing out.

" Percy...what are you doing? Don't do that" Annabeth warned.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed out in pain. The cut was effecting my whole body.

" Percy" Annabeth gasped " your shaking"

" UGGHHHHHHHH!" I yelled again. The pain in my head was excruciating and my eye sight was so bad I couldn't see anything but colors.

" Chiron!!!!" she yelled for help. I heard footsteps running and hands holding me down.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Pictures were flooding my mind. I heard the laughter of Kronos.

" _I told you it wasn't over_" He said. Then I saw myself with gold eyes. Kronos was taking over my body.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream.

Then I saw him as me killing someone. Annabeth. No! He continued to laugh. I couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to take me over.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**( Annabeth's POV)**

Percy is scream wildly in his bed. Chiron, Grover and 3 other campers were holding him down. First he was fine then the next he's screaming 'NOOOOO!" What is wrong. What was happening.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO......DON'T" He yelled again. I staggered back in the corner. Tears began to fall. He was still yelling. Then he opened his eyes. I gasped. They were gold.

" No" I whispered. Kronos was trying to take his body. I remembered what happen in the arena last night. Percy had cut himself with Kronos sword and then water washed us out. I couldn't breaht for a second and then....then I don't remember. This couldn't be happening.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Percy yelled then...

" AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He scream and then faint back into his bed. It was quite.

" That....was a close one" Chiron said.

****************************************************************************************************************************

**Percy's POV**

Kronos was still taking me over and for a minute he did. Images still flooded my mind. I couldn't let him kill her. Kill Annabeth. I had to think of something else. The beach. I pictured the beach with a sunset. I focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The salt water spraying my face. Then I heard Kronos laughter. I needed one more thing. I saw a girl on the beach. She had blond hair and grey eyes. Her cheeks were pink and so were her lips. She smiled at me.

" Percy" Annabeth said. Then I fell back into a peaceful sleep.

**OOHHHH Is Kronos still going to try and kill Percy? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. You can count Poseidon out!

**On with the story!!!! read and REVIEW!!!!**

**_(Recap) Annabeth and Percy's POV_**

_" That....was a close one" Chiron said._

_Kronos was still taking me over and for a minute he did. Images still flooded my mind. I couldn't let him kill her. Kill Annabeth. I had to think of something else. The beach. I pictured the beach with a sunset. I focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. The salt water spraying my face. Then I heard Kronos laughter. I needed one more thing. I saw a girl on the beach. She had blond hair and grey eyes. Her cheeks were pink and so were her lips. She smiled at me._

_" Percy" Annabeth said. Then I fell back into a peaceful sleep._

**Percy's POV**

I woke with Grover this time.

" Oh,Percy!!!!"

" Grover?" I said.

" Man...Percy you had me scared there for a second"

" Kronos he...."

" Yeah I know....but your ok now...right"

" Yeah.....yeah" I said. Grover looked me up and down and decided It was me.

" Ok,Percy come on...I have to take you to that pavilion to eat."

" Ok" I said. I notice my vision came back and my headache toned down. Grover helped me up and we walked over to where the campers were.

" Man...I'm starved" Grover yelled and rushed to grab some food. I walked over to where Chiron sat.

" Percy!! your here" he said.

" Chiron I....."

" Its ok Percy....your back now and that's all that matters" I smiled and went over my table. Grover had fixed my up a plate and I throw some food in the fire for the gods. Watching Grover gobble up his food, I picked at mine. I wasn't very hungry.

After lunch we all went to work. The Athena kids were drawing blue prints on the camp and the Hephestus kids were buliding the cabins. Apollo's were helping the hurt campers and the Demeter kids were growing the grass and trees. The aphrodite kids were touching things up and and making them pretty again. Campers were painting, fixing, and building the camp back up. I went down to the creek and filled it back up with water.

No one was talking to me. Everyone was ignoring me. I felt bad. I mean I had betrayed everyone for my own personal reasons. I hadn't talk to Annabeth in a week and in that time the Camp was good as new. I just mainly kept to myself and spent my time in my cabin. I was lonely. I wanted to talk to her.

That day everyone was happy and were playing a game of Capture the flag. The Hephaestus, Poseidon, and Athena kids were all on one team against Ares, Hermes, and Apollo. Beckondorf was the captain. I tried to stand next to Annabeth so we could talk.

" Hey" I said.

" Hey"

" So"

" Um Percy...." she was about to say something when Beckondorf started talking.

" Ok....Now listen up. The Athena kids will go into battle as the Hephaestus will grab the flag. Percy, Greg, and Annabeth will guard the flag. Ok"

" Wait..." I said.

" What,Percy" Charlie barked at me.

" Wouldn't it be easier if the Athena kids divided, some in battle and some guarding the flag. Then we send five kids to go around the battle field and try to steal their flag but once they see us I know the Ares cabin will try to stop us. And once they leave then we go in a take the flag around the back while no one is looking" I said. I thought that plan was way better then his.

" Well we have one glitch in you plan,Percy. Your not Captain. This isn't your little Titan Army ok"

" Hey, I did that because I had to not because I wanted to"

" You did it for you own personal gain. You wanted power,right? That was what the deal was"

" You don't know anything about that deal"

" Your just like Luke!"

" I'm nothing like him"

" This is all your fault! You burnt down this camp"

" No I didn't"

" I bet you cut yourself because you wanted Kronos to take your body! Your a traitor"

" You-"

" I what!" he screamed.

" You know nothing about that!! You weren't there when it happen. Your not much better than me!! I wasn't the only one who pulled the wool of your eyes! You are so blind that you didn't even know that Seilena betrayed you too!" It was silent. Everyone knew that story. Seilena had betrayed us all and then died in battle. We didn't know who killed her or how. No one ever talked about it. The headache I had was growing. He stepped forward so we were face to face.

" Get out! If your so big then make you own team. Leave mine" he said to me.

" I'll be glad to. If you need me I'll be over there watching your team lose" I said then turned around.

" You can count Poseidon out!!!" I yelled and pushed my way out of the circle.

" Percy!" Annabeh said grabbing my arm.

" What!" I whirled around. My vision wasn't good. I couldn't see. Once I saw color then I couldn't see.

" Percy...Percy" Annabeth said shaking me." What's wrong? Your doing it again"

" Doing what?"

" Zoning out....Percy are you sure your ok. The last time you did this Kronos try to take over you body. Percy whats wrong?"

" Nothing....I'm fine" I said shaking my head and batting my eyes. I turned around and stormed off to the bleachers. My day was bad enough and I thought it couldn't get any worse. That I was totally wrong.

**OOOO What going to happen to Percy? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	19. I told you, there is NO PERCY JACKSON!

**Hey sorry for not updating sooner. I was writing my new story. Letters to you, My Dear Reader. But I'm back here so enjoy the story!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

I sat there on the bleachers watching the Ares cabin take Hephaestus flag across the field. I almost laughed to myself when I saw that happen. They would of won if they had my plan but, NOOOOOOOO, people have to be all butt hurt by it!! Bored as a rock, I scammed the field for Annabeth. She was right. I wasn't feeling good again and I was surprise Chiron let me play on my conditions. My headache was back and I'll admit I was a little dizzy. The scar on my arm was bandaged up but a few red dots bleed through the cotton. That wasn't good. I found Annabeth chasing Clarrise with a few other Athena kids. Her hand grabbed the pole but then Clarrise pushed her to the ground. She rolled around in the mud then stopped. She didn't move. I waited. Still no movement. I stood up and ran down to where see laid. Rolling her over I began to chant her name." Annabeth...Annabeth" She groaned.

" Annabeth" I said again. I looked up. The Ares cabin was cheering and jumping around celebrating their victory. Some of the campers came over to see what was wrong with Annabeth. She sat up and shook her head.

" Hey, are you ok" I asked.

" Yeah...what- Percy look" she said pointing to my arm. The cotton was drenched with blood and now it was cascading down my arm.

" Oh...it's nothing" I said not wanting everyone to start on me now. I helped Annabeth stand up. Once I stood the ground began to swirl around me. I tried to walk but then spasm shot all around my body. I fell to the floor, screaming. Then just like before visions of Kronos evaded my mind.

" Its happening again!!! Chiron!!!!" Grover yelled running to where Chiron was. Thats went I blacked out.

************************************************************************************************************************

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy was screaming at the top of his lungs. I stood there shocked not sure what I should do. Chiron came over and grabbed Percy.

" NO!" Percy said then shoowed him away.

" Percy...Percy calm down!" Chiron yelled. By now all the campers were checking out what was happening. Percy was yelling and grabbing his arm in pain. Shutting his eyes tight he began to quite down. Then again he began to scream.

" Percy" Grover stepped forward. Chiron knelt down and touched him. I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

" Percy!" Chiron said then just as he was about to pick him up a voice came from someone in center field.

" Leave him alone" the raspy voice of Kronos said. Everyone looked up at Luke/Kronos.

" What are you doing here!" Chiron said then stood between Percy and the titan.

" No! Let him be. If he's so powerful then lets see if he can get through this alone" the Titan said. Percy began to yell again.

" NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Percy yelled.

The Titan laughed.

" Yes,Percy.....yes"

" NO! You cant!"

" Try me!!! I see your not as strong as they say you are,Percy"

Percy began to move. He stood up then fell down. Slowly he began to rise. Water from the creek began to form a tunnel.

" Oh, I see your just gonna run to your father" Kronos said ", you can't live without water."

" UGH!!!!!" Percy yelled again and fell to the floor.

" I told you,Percy! You will supply my body. You can't just walk out on me without a punishment"

" NOO!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!!"

" YES! I'm done with Luke. He was just the practice....you,you Percy.....your the real thing!" The Titan laughed.

" You cut you skin with my sword! You will be the next Titan!!!!" he continued. I felt guilty. If it wasn't for me,Percy would of never cut him arm. This was all my fault.

" No! I yelled and ran toward Percy.

" Annabeth" Chiron grabbed me.

" No! Don't! Please,don't" I screamed. Kronos laughed again. Then that's when it happened.

" Take your soul and leave your form, if you don't you will be torn,

a new body for my supply, give it to me and say goodbye" Kronos began to chant over and over again. Percy began to scream.

" NOOOO!" I yelled but Chiron still held me." Percy don't"

" away my soul take my form" Percy began to chant.

" He can't do this" Clarrise yelled and ran toward the titan. Then a blast of wind shot her back. The ground began to split. The circle where kronos and Percy stood began to move upward.

" No!" I said then I leaped up grabbing the edge of the circle.

" Annabeth no!" Chiron yelled and tried to hank me down but I was to high for his reach. I climbed up and saw Percy still laying on the ground.

" NO!" I yelled but Kronos didn't notice me. Then Percy began to stand up,riptide in his hands. What was happening.

" Percy...you can't" A third voice called. It was Luke's. I looked at him. His eyes were blue. He wasn't Kronos anymore.

" Percy! Kronos is trying to take your body! Don't let him! Fight it Percy! Fight him" What was Percy going to do?

"Away my soul,take my body" Percy was still saying.

"Percy don't make the same mistake that I did! Percy don't" Luke yelled. The I knew what was was trying to kill Luke so that Kronos can move on to his body.

" Percy don't" I yelled. Then Percy rasied his sword over his head.

"Away my soul....TAKE MY BODY!!!" Percy yelled.

" NOOO!" I screamed. But it was to late. Percy brought down Riptide and Luke screamed. Just then gold mist came out of Luke's mouth. It swirled around and entered Percy's mouth. Percy fell to the floor.

" Percy" I scream and ran to where he was. He opened his eyes. They were gold.

" NO!" I gasped. I turned over to Luke. Blood was everywhere.

" I'm sorry" Luke told me then he used his last breath.

" No!!!"

The laughter of Kronos was behind me. I turned to face Percy/Kronos.

" It worked!!!!!" he yelled.

" Percy....no!!!" I yelled.

" There is no more Percy,little girl. I'm am KRONOS!!!!"

" No your not" I stood up and walked toward him.

" Percy....it's you!!!"

" NOOOO"

" Percy!!!! Its me. Annabeth. Percy,please" I said.

" NOO!" the Kronos grabbed me by my neck and dangled my on the edge of the circle. I looked down. I was about 120 feet off the ground.

" I told you.....THERE IS **NO **PERCY JACKSON" he yelled and then let me go. I screamed and let gravity take me over. Kronos became farther away. The sky boomed and lightning struck. Kronos began to laugh. Then I hit the ground.

**OMGS PERCY KRONOS NOW!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Annabeth, calm down

**Hey I'm back!!!!!! Well lets see what happened to Annabeth!!!! And Percy/Kronos will do next!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was back in that small ,stone-walled,empty room again. This time I wasn't alone. A boy sat in a chair in the corner to my left. His head was down and he was shacking as if he was cold or having a seizure. The only sounds in the room was the wobbling chair tapping on the cold floor and winds moving around the room. The was no windows or open doors so I didn't know how the winds could move or where they came from. It was silent. I listened to the blowing sounds and it almost seemed like they were talking to me. _Lost....he's lost now....._Then there was a echoing laughter. I didn't know what they were talking about or even if they were talking. The boy in the corner sounded like he was crying. He had dark black hair. His skin had dry blood on the many scars he had all over his body. He was dressed as one of the campers at Camp half blood. I stood up and walked over to the kid. Placing my hand on his arm I asked him if he was alright? There was no respond. The boy just kept sobbing. I touched him again.

" What's wrong? Do you need help?" I asked. The boy's head shot up to look at me. The familiar face startled me so I backed away, slipped, and fell to the floor. The little boy was Percy. He wasn't like himself. He had those gold eyes again and the Whites of his eyes were black so the gold stood out. There was a long jagged scar across his face, from his left eyebrow to his lips. Percy cocked his head to the side and moaned.

" Help" He said straining his voice. His mouth was dry so he could hardly speak. His red lips moved again." Help" he cried. Then he got up for him chair and tried to touch me. I screamed and backed away. He continued to move closer. Percy dragged his feet so he tripped and fell to the floor. Still looking at me he chanted " Annabeth....Annabeth...Annabeth"

* * *

" Annabeth...Annabeth...Annabeth" Someone said shacking me. I sat straight up in my bed and was screaming at the top of my lungs. Malcolm was sitting in the chair next to my bed holding me down.

" Annabeth,stop" he cried. I muted and looked around the room. I was in the big house.

" Here have some nectar. You don't look so well" my brother said a handed me a straw. I sipped some and felt that warmness enter my throat. I touched my neck. It was soar. I looked at my body. I had a bandage on my ankle and bruises everywhere. Why was I in bandages in the Big House. I turned to face Malcolm.

" Why am I here? What happened?" I asked him.

" You...you don't remember?" He said.

" Remember what"

" You...fell"

" on what"

" Annabeth maybe I should let Chiron fill you in"

" Why? Why can't you tell me?"

" Annabeth...it's just that....um...." I waited for an answer.

" Oh good child your wake" Chrion said rolling into the room. He was in wheelchair form. Malcolm sighed in relief.

" Chiron why am I in here?" I asked.

" She doesn't remember what happen" Malcolm said.

" Oh my dear well..." Chiron said moving to where I sat and touched my hand.

" First you must lay down" He advised me. I did so and looked into those big brown eyes.

" Annabeth listen" He said and began to tell me everything that happened last night.

" Percy did what!" I screamed.

" Annabeth calm down" the centaur said.

" But that can't happen to Seaweed Brain!" I yelled. The I began to remember what happen. I remember what Kronos said. How Percy was crying out in pain. The circle which Percy and Kronos was on,moving upward. I remember Percy chanting. Then I saw Percy trying to kill Luke. The Kronos taking over Percy's body. "_ There is no Percy Jackson"_ he told me. Then...the drop.

" Dear...do you remember now?"

" Luke! Where's Luke" I cried and jumped out of bed. Once my feet hit the floor pain shot through my body. Everything ached. My head was pounding! I still ran for the door.

" Annabeth no!!!!" cried came from behind me. I looked around the Big House but he wasn't there. He must be in is cabin. I raced outside.

" Annabeth...came back" Chiron cried running after me,now in Centaur form. I was still running as well. I dashed inside the brown cabin with now a hundred eyes on me.

" Annabeth don't" Malcolm yelled. But it was to late.

" Where's Luke" I asked. No one answered me. Chiron and Malcolm was at the door. I turned around and asked again.

" Where's Luke?"

" Annabeth..dear...Luke's....dead"

A flashback came to my mind. I remembered Percy with his sword. Luke was on the ground and then...

I gasped." Percy...he...wha..I" I faltered. Grabbing my stomach and knelt to the ground sobbing. This couldn't happen. Percy didn't kill Luke. He...

" I know dear....I know" Chiron said picking me up. The I cried the whole way to the back to the Big House.

**AWWWW Poor Annabeth! Read and REVIEW!!!**


	21. I'm willing to try

**Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I'd like to say that a month later I was back to my usual self, participating in all the camp activities, and developing a plan to beat Kronos once and of all. The truth was....I wasn't. I spent most of the day in my cabin crying or cursing at someone to leave me and my stuff alone. Being at camp was like a living hell and I made sure it was for everyone who crossed my path. My boyfriend turned evil and almost killed me and my other friend was dead for being the evil guy that my boyfriend just turned into! This was too cliche! It was like being in a Star Wars movie where the good guy grows up good but in the end turns bad and helps kill his wife. The only thing missing was that I didn't have a baby who fought with his true father. I have to laughed a little at this point. I mean the thought of Percy going " Luke, I am your father" was pretty funny.

Ugh, Percy. The reason I wept at night. I couldn't get that look out of my mind when he yell " There is so Percy Jackson" and let me fall. He was right. That wasn't Percy. Percy wouldn't have let me fall to my death or kill Luke (well maybe the kill Luke part but who's to judge). In my sorrow I soon came to realize that if Luke died because he turned back to his normal self...how would Percy survive? Will he have to die just to save us all or will he wont be able to brake free from Kronos spell? I couldn't let that happen. I had to do _something! _But what? Maybe I could talk to Percy and he would remember me? But I tried that and he wouldn't listen to me! This time he had to. Now all I had to do was get permission to go talk to Percy. I'm sure Chiron would approve.

* * *

" No!" He yelled.

" But Chiron, this could save Percy! And the the world!" I said. I was in the Big House with Chiron and Mr. D, who were playing a game of cards.

" Ha! I win again!" Mr. D screamed and slapped his cards down.

" I don't think so my friend" Chiron said " I believe you must have an ace to win and I see now aces in your deck". The old horse man laid down four straight aces.

" Shoot...fine, you win" Mr. D grumbled " Now, back to the business were the girl wants to talk to Peter the Lord of Time".

" Ah, yes. Annabeth dear, I don't want you to do this! What if Percy doesn't realize who you are and well...kills you"

" I thought of that and...I'm willing to try even if it comes down to that" I said with my chin up high, even though I would prefer it wouldn't happen.

" Annabeth I'm sorry but I wont let you go" Chiron said and stood up in his horse form. Walking outside with me quickly after he add " and who would even go with you? You can't go alone"

" Grover will...I know he will"

" Are you sure about that?"

" Yes" I nodded. And if that goat boy says 'no', I thought, I'll drag him along.

" Annabeth...I...." He sighed and looked at me.

" Please....let me try. I know Percy better than anyone here and I'm the only one who stop this" I said.

" Fine...but Grover has to go with you"

" Oh, thank you sooooo much!" I screamed and hugged Chiron.

" Ok....now you better get a move on" Chiron said pushing me away. I smiled and ran off to find Grover.

Grover was in the strawberry fields playing his reed to help the strawberry's grow.

" Grover get pack your going on a quest with me" I ordered.

" What? Where?" He asked.

" Were going to save and talk to Percy" I said.

" Annabeth that's crazy! Percy's....not Percy anymore"

" That's why we have to talk to him, now come on" I said pulling him away from his work.

" Annabeth even if we do this, where are we going to find Percy"

I stopped in my track. " Good question"

If I were the Lord of Time where would I go? The Underworld in Tartarus? A secret hideout?

" I don't know" I said.

" See Annabeth we don't know where to go sooooo....lets not go" He smiled and tried to run away. I was faster then his goat hooves and tackled him to the ground. Once I had Grover pined I said " No we have to go! We have to save Percy! So that's why were going to look and find some clues!"

" Clues?"

" Yes, were going to the field where the scene happened at find some clues"

" Annabeth....I'm telling you this because I care....Your Insane! Nuts! Off your rocker! Whats wrong with you woman!" He screamed shacking my shoulders.

" Grover stop! If what happen to Percy happen to you. What would Percy do!"

" Help save me"

" Yes...and would he have a second thought about doing it?"

" ...No" Grover hung his head.

" So you should do the same! Come on! Do it for Percy! Do it for me!"

" Fine Lets go look" Grover said. I smiled and hugged him.

The field had a huge circle in the middle of it. A hole the size of a crater and deep as the ocean!

" Come on we have to go in"

We slowly made our way down the hole and in the ground. After looking around Grover said " There's nothing here but dirt"

" Keep looking! " I ordered.

" Annabeth its no use! It's getting dark and we have to make in back for the campfire! Lets ditch this place"

" One more minute" I persisted.

" Thats what you said an hour ago!"

" Oh quiet whining!" I yelled.

" Annabeth....It smells. Not like gross smelling but....monster smelling"

" There's no monster over here" I said. Just as those words came out of my month I regretted them. The ground stared to shake. Grover ran over to me.

" Annabeth!" Then a small piece of dirt calapsed revealing a ladder. The smaller hole lead deeper in the earth's crust.

" Lets go" I said.

" Annabeth I don't do well in underground places" Grover said.

" Oh come on" I said and started to climb down the ladder.

**Will Annabeth find Percy? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
